Is It real?
by Chloe0027
Summary: Loke always flirt with Lucy, and Lucy always just give a smile and send him back to the Spirit World.But this time, she was very angry at him for some reason.Why?  LoLu and a little of Gralu
1. Chapter 1

_**Is it real?**_

It was just a usual day at Fairy Tail, the two immature boys fighting (Natsu and Gray of course), Juvia ogling at Gray, Levy with Gajeel and Happy trying to impress Charles. The only unusual thing was that Lucy was sitting at the bar looking so bored. Usually, she would either scold Natsu and Gray for fighting aimlessly or chatting with Levy about her new novel. But today, she just sat down alone at the bar. She sighed and laid her head on the table. Mira came over and greeted her," Good afternoon, Lucy. Why are you looking so sad?"

"Eh? It's nothing. Just that everyone has something to do while I am sitting down here daydreaming."

The white-haired mage heard this and replied with a teasing smile "Call for Loki then, I'm sure he will brighten up your day. Ask him to bring you out on a date or something." "Date? But-"

Poof! "You called me princess?" a familiar voice said. "No, I didn't. I didn't even summon you." "Oh? But your heart did, my princess." Lucy was starting to get irritated. "Just shut up and get back to the spirit world." Loki shook his head. "Not when my princess needs me to bring her out on a wonderful date." "I don't need you now!" Lucy immediately protested. "Stop with all this flirting and get back to your spirit world! Don't make me do a force closure!" Lucy stood up angrily. Loki was a little surprised by her reaction. "Alright alright. Just call me when you need me." In a split second, he was gone. Lucy sighed again and sat down on the chair. Mira served an orange juice. "Why did you give him such a big reaction? It's not like you. You usually treat your spirits well." Lucy just kept quiet and sipped her water."Mirajane persisted, "Come on, tell me about it okay?" "Well Mira-san. I'll tell you but promise me you would'nt tell anyone okay?" Mira nodded her head. The spirit mage was a little doubtful but whispered into Mira's ear anyway.

-In the spirit world-

Loki sat down and sighed. "What's wrong, Onee-San?" A gentle voice broke his thoughts. "Hi Aries. Umm…I was just thinking about Lucy. She was so angry at me today. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" the Lion spirit asked. "Sumimase...But I saw what had just happened. She might be in a bad mood or something."

"But she was SOOOOOOOOO angry at me that she wanted to do a force closure. That's so unlike her."

"I think the problem is Hime-sama doesn't like you to say those cheesy and cliché lines to her."

"But whatever I told her comes from the bottom of my heart." The yellow-haired spirit said.

"Hmm….That could be the problem. It could be because she thinks that you are not serious and just playing around with her. Sorry to ask this you question. But…but… do you really like Lucy-Sama?"

"Of course I do! I-"

"Then show it to her!" His sentence was cut off by Aries.

After listening to Aries, he finally understood why Lucy always ignores him whenever he confessed that he loves her. She thought that he was joking but he was actually very serious about what he said although he puts on a smile whenever he says those cheesy lines. He promised himself to let Lucy know that he's serious.

"Thanks, Aries."

"Hai…."

-Back in Fairy Tail-

"So that's why you're so angry. Why don't you tell him then?" Mira asked.

"Because….he's a spirit and I'm his master. I don't want to fall in deeper."

"But he will think that you are angry with him for some other reasons."

"I know…but that's the only way to keep him away from me."

The white-haired mage frowned. She had a feeling that many misunderstandings will happen. "Poor Loki…Ok, but don't be too harsh with your words next time ok?" Lucy nodded her head and sighed again.


	2. Chapter 2

At last, it was evening and was time for her to get home. Wonder how did she manage through this "boring" day? Well, she just did. Anyway, the first thing she did when she went in her house was to on the tap and take a nice long bath in the bath tub. Of course, she took her clothes first. It felt very comfortable when she stepped in the bathtub. Just in case you're wondering, she was wearing a towel. She had that habit of covering herself in a towel since that day Natsu and co. just marched into her house and Erza practically flung the bathroom door open. Luckily, her exposed body was protected by the bubbles from being seen. She shivered at the thought of getting seen naked by her guy teammates. And not to forget Happy(Aye Sir).

Slowly she drifted into a deep sleep. Her face was turning really red from the heat. The heat from the water had made her faint. Little by little, her head went below the water level. Although she was unconscious, she knew that she couldn't breathe. Was she gonna die here? In her very own bathtub? If she died, she would hit the headlines for the next day.

_**17-YEAR OLD GIRL DIED IN BATHTUB**_

How embarrassing would that be! In her unconscious mind, she thought, "Someone, please save me. I don't wanna die in my own bathtub."

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms scooped her out of the bathtub. In her mind, she was saying, "Loki, is that you?" The person who scooped her out of the bathtub did CPR on her to save her. " Loki….he …..kissed me…..."

All of a sudden, she spat out water and started breathing normally. She regained consciousness and gently sat up. She regained her sight and saw who saved her. It was Gray. She was startled.

"Are you alright? Can you think properly? Do you know who am i?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm fine and I know who you are. Don' worry."

"Phew. That's good. I was so worried about you."

At the same moment, both of them looked at Lucy's body. Luckily, Lucy was still wearing her towel but it was drenched. Gray looked away awkwardly and finally found the courage to speak, "Um. I think I'll get out of the bathroom first so that you can get changed. "Lucy blushed and nodded. As Gray went out, Lucy said, "Gray….Thanks for saving me." Gray smiled and closed the door.

-In the spirit world-

"Oh no…Onii-san wasn't there to save Hime-sama when she needed help. Gray got the chance to save her! Hime-Sama is gonna be angry at Onii-san! I must tell him about this!" Aries frantically went over the place to look for Leo.

-Back at Lucy's house-

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom and saw Gray looking at her half-finished novel. She immediately went to grab back the drafts and held it close to her chest. "Hey! I promised Levy she would be the first reader!"

"Come on, I really want to know what happened to Yui next!"

"Nope! And don't you dare read my drafts without my permission ever again."

"Aww…Please?"

". What are you doing here in the first place?"

"Oh. I was going to tell you about this mission that we can go together. The reward is very high and you can pay your rent with the reward money."

Gray hands her the job notice.

" Magicians/performers needed! We need magicians/entertainers to perform at Suo Resorts Paradise. You just need to be able to do simple tricks like cards magic or able to sing/dance or play any instruments well. URGENT. The reward is 700,000 jewels and a night's stay at the resort."

"Sounds like a nice job right?"

"Sure, I can pay off my rent with the reward money and I can use the balance to buy a silver key! Oops! I forgot about your share!"

"It's ok. I don't need money urgently. Anyway, I learnt some cards magic from Cana and I picked up some wonderful magic tricks. You can sing on stage to entertain everyone and we get a one night stay at the resort. How wonderful it is! So…deal?"

"Of course! See you tomorrow!"

"Waaait. Actually I have something else to tell you besides this mission."

"Yes?"

"You ready?(swallows saliva) Actually…I…..I like you…On the day you were kidnapped by the Element 4, I realized how important you were to me. Juvia also made me understand that. I know that you may not like me but I just could not stand it any longer. I need to tell you that I like you and how important you are to me…more than a friend."

Lucy was dumbfounded. She never thought that her teammate would ever like her.

"I….uh…..I" Lucy couldn't find any words to only say. She likes Gray but only as a friend. He was very important to her but only as a best friend and teammate. She hangs out with Natsu more but she don't even like him, how would she like Gray? She wanted to reject him but before she could say anything. Gray leaned forward and kissed her. She was too stunned to do anything. She just stood there dangling.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Gray was sent flying across the room. Lucy was taken aback. She turned to look behind. It was Loke. He stared at Gray with murderous eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Lucy!" he punched Gray again.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Lucy screamed.

Loke stopped punching Gray and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean? That scumbug just did that to you!"

"But there's no need to beat him up like this!" Lucy ran over to Gray and picked him up.

"But-"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! FORCE GATE CLOSURE!"

"poof!" Loke was gone. Lucy looked at Gray.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Let me treat your wounds." Lucy helped Gray to her sofa and she went to get her first aid box and took out an ointment. "Sorry, Loke was too impulsive. Does it hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." Gray took her hands." Lucy, you haven't answered me yet. Do you like me?"

"Gray…I like you…..but just as a friend…No….not as a friend. As my best friend. Just like how I feel towards Natsu."

"So…you don't like me, neither do you like Natsu. So who do you like? Gajeel? Laxus? Hibiki? Or Loke?"

Hearing the name "Loke", Lucy immediately protested, "No way! How would I ever like that playboy?" On hearing this, Gray knew who the one that Lucy liked was. He was disappointed that he lost to him but it was Lucy's choice.

"So, the mission's still on right?"

"Guess so."

"See you tomorrow then."

With that, Gray left, leaving Lucy alone in the house.

-In Spirit World-

Loke sat on the icy cold floor. Ice, it reminded him of Gray. How could Lucy protect him when he did such a thing to her? He could not understand. "Maby he was the one that she loved? Am I getting in their way?" Loke sat there for hours, thinking about this incident.

Suddenly, a voice broke his thought. "Onii-San!(pants) I finally found you!"

"Aries, what brings you here?"

"Do you know what happened to Lucy?"

"Yeah, Gray confessed to her and I got sent back 'cause I punched that guy in his face."

" What? Gray confessed to her? And you punched him?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. I came to tell you that Lucy almost drowned in her bathtub and Gray was the one who saved her."

"You mean Gray went into her washroom? That means-"

"Don't worry, she was wearing a towel."

"That's better."

"But she almost drowned and you weren't there to save her. Where in the world were you?"

"I was thinking of ways to show her that I was serious. "

"Then, what do you intend to do? I was intending to appear at her house and like pin her to the wall and tell her how serious I am and she will definitely listen to me. Those tv dramas always do that and it always worked."

"It's not time for joking. Please seriously think of a way to show her you're serious and how to apologise to her."

"Apologise to her for?"

"Not able to save her in time and beating Gray up."

"I agree to the first one but I totally disagree to the second one. Gray deserved it for touching my princess."

"Onii-San, Hime-sama wouldn't like it if you go around punching people like this. You have to apologise to Gray and get his forgiveness. I know Lions are proud(no offense) but to you have to do it."

"I will try but no promises."


End file.
